super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
EQG Fluttershy
Entrance Donate for the animal shelter? EQG Fluttershy will be seen trying to pass out fliers. She sees the battle and tosses them away to start the battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - Tambourine Fluttershy will play her Tambourine which will send out a powerfull shockwave. Tap B to tap it once, Hold B to let her shake it, And Hold B the longest to let out butterflies Side B - Fluttershy El Show En Vivo EQG Fluttershy will to the infamous dance from the Mexican EQG Live Show. Her skirt shows her undergarments and that makes male opponents trip while females get embarrassed Up B - Fluttery Flight Fluttershy will grow her wings and flutter for a bit. She will leave a pink trail which will slow opponents down a little when under it Down B - Chest Fluff Fluttershy will pull down her tank top a little and her chest will sprout fluff. This will stun the opponent more if not used for too long and can also absorb items. Fluttershy's fluff will go away after 5 seconds Final Smash - Hamstocalypse Now Hamsters will scatter around the stage and randomly attack an opponent. Fluttershy then plays her Tambourine to sooth them and let them leave KOSFX KOSFX1: YOW! KOSFX2: ooow Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAY Screen KOSFX: Oh Taunts Up: *Cute baby noise* Sd: I'm.....Fluttershy Dn: (Excited Jumping) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Stares into the camera with a big smile* Victory 2: *Plays her Tamborine* Victory 3: *Dances* Victory 4 (Against EQG Rarity): I'm sorry...Rarity. Lose/Clap 1: *Curls up* Lose/Clap 2: *Panicking on the Inside* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Tap, Tap, Butt Attack *Dash Attack- Drops a bowl of fruit Tilt Attacks *Side- Mallet *Up- Cheerleader *Down- Adorable Slide Kick Smashes *Side- Good Cheer *Up- Big Wings *Down- Backpack Aerials *N-Air - Cute Spin *F-Air - Kitten *B-Air - Fluttery Legs *U-Air - Wings *D-Air - Fall Grabs, Throws *Grab- Arm Grab *Pummel- Wing smack *Forward- Spins and lets go *Back- Spins and lets go *Up- Flies opponent up and drops him/her *Down- NO! Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *She can jump the highest *She can glide while running and in air Cons *Her crawling and walking is slow Icon EQG Horseshoe Victory Music EQG Theme Kirby Hat EQG Fluttershy's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default (G) *Red ® (Slightly based off Sunset Shimmer) *Blue (B) (Slightly based off Rainbow Dash) *Fluttergoth *Pink (Slightly based off Pinkie Pie) *Purple (Slightly based off Twilight Sparkle) *EQG Flutterbat *Hipstershy *Hula Fluttershy *Snootyshy *EQG Series outfit *Butterscotch alt Trivia *When EQG Fluttershy uses her shield, She turns away *Fluttershy's Side B translates to "Fluttershy The Live Show" as opposed a reference to the Mexican Equestria Girls live show. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Equestria Girls Category:Hero Category:Female Category:YouTube Poops Category:Suggested Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Equestria Category:Characters with an opposite gender alt